A Date In Hell
by CherryTreeVampire
Summary: Twilight's cousin, a famous author, had invited her and her best freinds to visit a even more famous racer. But when the they get there, the mares find out how the author really feels about the racer who calls him a best friend . OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

My second story! Hope you like it!

"That's great, Arthur! I'll tell my friends right away!" Twilight wrote after reading her cousin's letter. "RainbowDash is going to love this trip." She remarked. She put the letter in her bag and head out to find her dearest friends; AppleJack, Rarity, FlutterShy, PinkiePie and RainbowDash.

"Really?!" Dash exclaimed with excitement . "Yes really. We're all taking a trip to the world famous Star Gallop Racetrack to meet one of the racers." Twilight smiled at her excited friends. "Who is the racer?" Rarity asked curiously.

Twilight checked the letter for the fifth time. "Ummm someone named Hell's Nightmare." Dash's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "THE Hell's Nightmare?!" "Yep." "Oh wow! I get to meet the greatest racer of all time!"

"So when are we leaving?" PinkiePie asked while bouncing around. Twilight smirked. "Are you guys free today?"

The air balloon ride was long but worth it. We arrived at the track, or more of a obstacle coarse because of all the rocks and walls. A racer was going almost at the speed of light on the track.

"Is that him?" Twilight asked Dash. "Maybe. I can't wait to talk to him!" "Are y'all sure Hell's Nightmare is a HE?" AppleJack asked as she tried consecrating on the moving pony. "I have no idea, really. You see, this is the most dangerous sport in the whole world, so the racers need armor to protect them when they beat the sound barrier and when they destroy the walls."

Twilight said as she started searching for her dear cousin.

A white stallion with a deep purple mane, a sweater vest and glasses came in to view. "Arthur!" Twilight yelled as she rushed towards him. He turned around and smiled at his little cousin. "Hey Twyla! How are you? How was your trip?" "I'm fine and the trip was great. I brought my friends with me, too." Arthur chuckled. "YOU have friends?"

"Oh shut up." Twilight rolled her eyes as she lead him to them. "Arthur, this is AppleJack," "Howdy." "Rarity," "Its a pleasure to meet you." "FlutterShy," "he-hello." "PinkiePie," "HI!" "And finally, the pony who was most exited to be here, RainbowDash." "Sup." "What about me?" "Oh yes, and Spike too."

"It's great to be able to meet all of you. And I'm sure Hell's Nightmare is eager to meet you too." He smiled. Out of nowhere, a huge whoosh came near them. "And she's here!" He exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Nightmare

"She?" Twilight asked in surprise. But before Arthur could answer, the armored racer walked next to him. Hell's Nightmare had a black body armor with flames sparking out of where the mane should be, flames rising up the leg parts, and shining red eyes, and she stood about three feet taller than the ponies.

"Everyone, meet Hell's Nightmare." Arthur said gesturing his hoof towards her. She just nodded. The six friends were in aw at the majesty of the racer. "Umm I think your manager is calling you over." Arthur said. Nightmare turned and waved before leaving.

Arthur gazed after her longingly. "Earth to Arthur." Twilight called as she waved her hoof in front of his face. "Huh? Oh. Where was I?" "Watching Nightmare longingly. By the way that you looked at her and how you seem close to her, I'm guessing your either a couple or you just love her and she doesn't know it. Am I correct?" Rarity stated. Arthur's pure white main turned light pink around his cheeks. He stared at the ground and sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked. The mares nodded and he sighed again. They all looked back at her. Someone had come up and helped her out of the metal suit.

A Pegasus, with a dark grey coat, a fiery yellow, orange and red mane, black wings, and red ruby eyes was taken out. The friends were shocked. They thought she was going to be the size of Celestia, but she was actually a little shorter than Luna. She walked up to them again, this time with a big smile.

"Hi again!" She exclaimed. Arthur's mood brightened the instant he saw her. "Guys, you've met Hell's Nightmare, but have you met Ember?" Arthur announced. "Hi! I'm Ember Campfire, I am the one inside the suit. You must be Twilight Sparkle." She said happily shaking hooves with Twilight. "Ember, these are my friends Rarity, AppleJack, PinkiePie, FlutterShy and RainbowDash." Twilight gestured.

"It's a great pleasure to meet all of you! A friend of Arthur's relative, is a friend of mine." She had the most brightest smile a pony could have. No wonder Arthur fell in love with her. RainbowDash rushed to shake her hoof. "It's a great honor to meet you! I love you!" She speeded with her words.

Ember giggled. "It's always awesome meeting a fan." "You probably say that all the time." RainbowDash remarked. Ember shook her head. "No, not really. I rarely get to meet them because of my manager and the suit prevents me from talking." She had a small sad look on her face. "I wish I could personally meet everyone of them. But, alas, my manager hates me being around ponies besides Arthur over here."

"Really? Your manager, out of all ponies, likes me?" Arthur said in shock. "I'm honored." Ember laughed and gazed at Twilight. "Don't you live in that nice place called PonyVille?" She asked. "We all do. It is really nice, I have to say. With all the variety of ponies, landscape, places to go and meet, I just can't leave." Twilight smiled at her friends then back at Ember, who had a smile too.

"I would love to visit someday." The friends all looked at each other like having a silent conversation, then nodded. "Ember, would you like to come back with us for a few days?" Ember's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked in excitement. "I'll have to ask my manager if any races are coming up! Be right back!" She galloped off to her manager.

After she was out of earshot Arthur looked back at Twilight. "What are you mares planning?" He asked. Rarity smirked. "Darling, she is perfect for you! We have to get you two together!" Arthur's face flushed a little. "You can try, but to her, I'm only her best friend."

Ember came flying back. "He said I don't have another race in a month! So I can come to PonyVille during that time, any time." Her exited smile never left her face.

"Okay then, it's settled. Tomorrow, y'all are going to PonyVille with us." AppleJack announced. "And I promise y'all, it's gonna be a great time!"

Review please! :D chapter 3 coming up!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to do Arthur's point of view, because it will show more detail that way. Read, review, and spread positivity!

Arthur Pov

We arrived in PonyVille the next morning in a hot air balloon. "Oh darling, you're going to love it here!" Rarity exclaimed. Ember jumped around with excitement. "I can't wait to see everything!" She said, her charming Nordic accent still full and thriving, rolling her R's effortlessly.

I guess Rarity noticed her accent because she asked the following. "Ember, where did you originate from?" She stopped and smiled. "Finland." "Finland, where's that?" AppleJack asked. "North of Europe. My real name is Hehku, meaning glowing, and since most ponies here couldn't pronounce it, I changed it to Ember, because they glow."

The way she smiled so brightly and innocently got my heart racing and my cheeks heating. "Arthur?" Twilight asked. "Ugh.. What huh?" I stammered. The mares giggled and walked towards the library.

"So, Ember, when is your next race?" RainbowDash asked excitedly. "Oh, soon enough. Next month maybe, I can get you tickets if you want." Dash's mouth dropped. "Really?" Ember nodded and smiled. "Really."

"Oh my god! I actually get to go to the Great Gallop race!" She yelled a little too loud while flying in the air. "Dash!" Twilight hissed. She blushed and descended. Everyone was looking at us at this point. "The Great Gallop race? Aren't those tickets really expensive?" A blue Pegasus asked us as he walked up to us.

Ember smiled at the stallion making something burn inside me. "Yes, they are. But she saved up and did many jobs to get then money for it." She was such a convincing person and her rock and roll beauty could make him jump off a bridge for her when she batted her eyes.

"Oh okay." His face went red as she giggled. I know she wasn't flirting with him, well hoped, she was just keeping her identity secret. Even though, my insides still twisted and rage burned in my eyes, making me puff air out of my snout.

"Hey, you're not around here, are you?" Ember shook her head and smiled. "My name is Dynamite Dan, but you can call me Dan." 'I'll call you an ambulance if you don't get your hooves off of her.' I thought in rage. "Nice to meet you Dan. My name's Ember and this is Arthur."

I snapped back to her and smiled at her. Dan scowled at me like I was the one stealing his girl. "Hello, nice to meet you." I said, offering my hoof. "Ok, yeah, hi. So, Ember, are you free tonight?" 'Rude.' "Oh, sorry but I'm getting a tour of PonyVille right now, so.. Yeah, you should leave now, ok?" The queen of sass has entered the building.

He gaped as we walked away. "You really know how to handle that kind of situations, don't you?" Twilight asked. Ember shrugged. "Not really, I just saw how pissed off Arthur was at him and I didn't want this becoming a full on brawl so I just dissed him. And he's not even the kind of colt I like." She answered, glancing back at him the turning towards me.

"Well, what do you like?" Pinkie asked. Ember thought for a minute, then blushed. "I.. Don't really know. It's just the way he was too confidant when asking me out." "This is probably a little personal, but have you ever has a colt friend?" She shook her head. "No. Traveling too much."

We entered the library silently. "Oh my Celestia." Ember exclaimed. "You have a lot of books." Twilight laughed. "Yes, of corse. I love reading books and discovering new things from them." Ember gazed back at me, with one eye covered with her hair. "So this is like heaven for you, isn't it?" She giggled.

"So, can you tell us more about yourself?" FlutterShy asked quietly. "Well, umm. I love techno music, heavy metal, scene and emo music, dubstep, and sweet peaceful songs." Twilight looked at me and mouthed 'you like her?' I nodded and chuckled.

"Any hobbies?" "Umm, racing, flying, dancing, and just being lazy." She shrugged as she gazed around the room and sighed. "I really wish I had time to read. I used to love it, then all these racing things started coming up and you know." She shook her head and smiled. "Going to show me the rest of PonyVille?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Got this idea after watching the episode where the cutie mark crusaders are asking everyone for their cutie mark story. Read review and spread positivity.

The group of friends were heading towards the apple farm, when three fillies crashed into a nearby tree. Ember rushed over to them without a second thought. "Are you three okay?" She asked, waving her hoof in front if their faces.

Scootaloo sat up dizzily. "Note, never try to fly with two ponies hanging on to your hooves." She said, trying to concentrate on the mare in front if her. "Who are you?" She asked after what seemed like an hour.

Ember giggled. "I'm Ember. Nice to meet you." Her sweet voice and thick accent made Scootaloo trust her right away. AppleBloom and SweetyBell sat up and gazed at the racer.

"Ember, this is my sister SweetyBell, AppleJack's sister AppleBloom, and RainbowDash's biggest fan Scootaloo." Rarity introduced. "We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Bloom cheered.

"We're on a mission to get our cutie marks!" Bell bounced. Ember smirked. "You know, I used to be obsessed with getting mine." She glanced at the mark that showed her greatest achievement. It was a orange phoenix on fire with red flames, shooting out of a pile ashes.

"Wow. That's a cool one. I've never seen one like that!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "How'd ya get it?" Bloom asked. Ember gazed at the ground. "It's a long story actually." They all shrugged. "We have time." Ember turned to the six mares.

"It's okay with us. We're actually quite interested too." Twilight smiled. She then gazed at Arthur. "Want to help me tell it?" He smirked and nodded. "It all started when we were at Camp Lucky when I met Arthur...

Flash back(caution: very long)

A teenaged grey mare Pegasus, with a red, yellow and orange spiky mane and red eyes, was with her family at the gate of camp lucky, were hundreds of young ponies went to to have fun and make friends. But young Hehku was there for a different reason. "Mama, are you sure I might get my cutie mark here?" She asked shyly.

The tall mare pegasus smiled down at her daughter. "Yes, I'm sure. I can feel it." A camp instructor walked up to them. "Hello there mrs. Campfire. Is this Heh-heh.." He said trying to pronounce her name. "Hehku." She mumbled.

The instructor smiled. "Very nice name. What does it mean?" "Glow..." She mumbled again. She was a shy filly and didn't really like talking to ponies older than her. "Ummm could you put her in a room with another pony who doesn't have their cutie mark yet?" Her mother whispered.

The instructor looked at his check list. "There's actually only one other pony who hasn't gotten his. Is it okay if it's a colt?" The mare sighed and nodded. "As long as he's nice."

Hehku didn't hear any of what they were saying. She was too busy looking at everyone. "Everyone else has a cutie mark but me." She thought. She heard giggling behind her. She turned around and saw two mares laughing in her direction.

"She doesn't have her cutie mark!" Hehku covered her spot with her tail and looked down with shame. Her mother put her hoof on Hehku's shoulder. "C'mon dear. Lets go get your stuff."

When her mother left, the teasing got worse. She just made it to her dorm before she cracked. She bucked, causing her bag to fly on to the bed. "Ugh, why don't I have my cutie mark yet?" She growled with tears starting to burn her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hehku jumped up in surprise. A white male unicorn with a dark purple mane, grey eyes and black rimmed glasses stood there unpacking his suitcase. He looked about her age. "Ummm, sorry I'm probably in the wrong dorm. Sorry." She stammered.

"This is dorm 1457." He said. "What? They probably messed up. I'm supposed to be in dorm 1457." They both looked confused. Then the colt started chuckling. Out of habit, Hehku covered her spot with her tail. "What's so funny?" She grumbled. The colt smiled then blushed. "Your face looks cute when you're confused."

It was the Hehku's turn to laugh. "So why do you think they put us both here in the same dorm?" She asked. The colt shrugged, then gazed at the spot she was covering with her tail. "Do you have a cutie mark?" He asked.

Hehku blushed then stared at her hooves. "No, I haven't gotten it yet." He smiled. "Me neither! Maybe that's why!" Hehku smiled. "Um, what's you're name?" "Arthur." "Artur?" Hehku tried to say.

Arthur laughed. "No. Arthur. You don't roll the R's." Hehku giggled then tried again. "Arthur." "That's it! You got it. Now what's you're name?" "Hehku." "What?" "Hehku." Arthur looked dumbfounded. "It means glow in Finnish." She smiled. "Glow.. Embers glow.. Can I call you Ember?" Hehku, or from now on, Ember smiled. "I like it."

After unpacking and introducing, every pony had to gather in the cafeteria. The instructor tapped the mic. "Hello young campers! Welcome to Camp Lucky, the happiest camp in equestria! "

Everyone cheered and stomped. "Hope all of you like your roommates. If you don't, you an come file a complaint and we will move you to a more suitable dorm. But other than that, please feel free to chat and go around the camp!"

Arthur and Ember were sitting alone at a rather small table. But they didn't mind. They were too busy talking and laughing to notice. "What do you like to do?" Ember asked while taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I like to read and write novels." He mumbled. "Cool. I like to race, but I'm terrible at it. I'm always last place for some reason." She sighed. The instructor glanced at the two and smirked. "Guess she found a friend after all."

After lunch it was time for stories around the campfire. Arthur and Ember sat next to each other, listening to other's stories. "And I got my cutie mark right after I realized I was good at painting." A filly sitting next to Ember said proudly.

The junior instructor smiled and nodded. "Very interesting story, Marie-Alice. What about you Hehku, how did you get yours?" Ember stared at her hooves. "I haven't gotten mine.." She mumbled.

"Okay then. You, Arthur?" "I haven't gotten mine either." The other fillies started whispering and snickering. "Okay...you Matt?" The colt started telling his story, but everyone was glaring at the two cutie mark less fillies.

Finally, after all the stories were told in the group, everyone left. Except Ember and Arthur. They were just staring at the flames. "Arthur..." "Yeah?" "This will sound stupid, but, what's an ember?"

Arthur smiled and pointed into the flames. "See those small sparkles?" Ember nodded. "Those are embers." "Oh. They're so small." Arthur smirked. "Yeah, but one of those suckers has the ability to burn a forest down."

Ember giggled. Unknown to them, a much larger colt was creeping up behind them. He pushed Ember into the flames, making her scream. He then ran for it. Ember sat up in the fire.

"It-it doesn't hurt me." She whispered in daze. Arthur pulled her out. "It didn't hurt..." She whispered to him her eyes wide. "Check for anything." Arthur said as he glanced at her wings. "Your wings look burnt."

Her sleek grey wings were now stained permanently black with ash and sparkled with embers. "Woah." He exclaimed. Ember gazed into his eyes and smiled. Her eyes were redder than before and shined.

Something sparked in Arthur. "I have an idea for a story!" He cheered. He pulled his only friend back to the dorm and took out a pen and started writing. "Done!" He said after an hour of writing.

He gave it to Ember and she read it. "This is amazing." She exclaimed as she gazed up at him. "ARTHUR! Look!" She yelled. "What?" He looked back and these it was, his cutie mark. It was a book being written with a pen. He breathed then gazed at Ember and chuckled. "Wow. I never thought that my cutie mark would be something related to writing."

At almost midnight, a race was being held and everyone was whispering and staring at the two. "I heard he pushed her in to a bonfire." "What a pathetic cutie mark." "Weren't her wings grey at first?"

"Okay, the earth ponies have gone already, time for the Pegasus!" "Good luck." Arthur smiled. Ember gulped and smiled back. She got on the race track, amongst the whispering and rumors, she heard Arthur's cheering in the sidelines.

She giggled then concentrated. "Ready, set, FLY!" Everyone rocketed forwards, but one pegasus in particular was leaving everyone in the dust(or what later was found out to be ash).

She was flying faster than a bullet, starting to catch on fire. When she crossed the line, she landed safely on the ground with a thump. Her mane and tail were on fire and her wings sparkled.

Arthur came running up to her. "Ember! You have a cutie mark!" He yelled. And there it was. The mark of recovery and strength. She smiled and laughed. "Who've ever thought I would get mine at a camp?"

Flashback over

"I then went and entered hundred upon hundreds of races. He became a popular author." Ember laughed. "To think it all started because I was pushed into a campfire."

The cutie marks crusaders mouths were at a gape. "Wow! That sounded awesome!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "How old were you two when you got yours?" Apple Bloom asked. The two looked at each other. "Wasn't it like ten years ago?" Arthur asked.

"Fourteen?" Both of their faces had a wide smile. "It's our ten year anniversary next week!" They exclaimed at the same time. Then they started laughing. The crusaders looked at each other in confusion. "Anniversary of what?"

"10 year anniversary of having our cutie marks and knowing each other." Ember gleamed. It was now the main six's turn to look at each other. "Our plan just got a lot easier." Rarity whispered with a smile on her face.


End file.
